Journey To Home (Animaniacs)
by Peppydue
Summary: Wakko and his siblings were always told that they were drawings that came to life. Wakko, however, always knew that was a lie. He knew he had parents somewhere, and he was determined to find them. But when Wakko finds a diary that supposedly belonged to his father, it only fuelled the flame. Wakko and his siblings then travel to Warnerstock, determined to find their true parents...
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

I've decided to begin writing a story about Wakko and his siblings heading to the far away lands of Warnerstock trying to find their parents.

I don't like the way the story writer is on this app so I write the chapters on Wattpad and "copy and paste" them into a document here. So if the text is a little bit weird you know why.

Just as a little background info; This will mainly revolve around Wakko (I'll be writing from his P.O.V),

Wakko is 11 years old; Yakko is 14 years old and Dot is 8 years old in this story.

This will be a kind of spin off but it will mainly be my own story.

Once I upload this I will begin writing!

The chapters (probably) will take awhile for me to upload because I'm a slow writer and sometimes don't have time to write.

If you have any ideas feel free to comment them and I might try to find a way to fit them into the story.

I can't wait to start writing!

See you there ;)

 **-Peppydue-**


	2. Chapter 1

Quick disclaimer, yes I'm going to start this fanfic off with a dream (similar to last one I wrote.) I'm going to take some ideas from Yakko's Nightmare and an unfinished fanfic called Familly and use them in this story so if it seems the same you know why. These will probably be lengthy chapters too. I will try to do at least one update a week.

 **Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

 **Wakko's P.O.V**

All I could feel was the excruciating heat.

As I lay there in my bed, sweating vigorously, heart pounding in my chest, I was scared. There were flames all over my bedroom walls and floor, the ceiling was crumbling and almost crushed me more than once.

The whole castle was falling apart... and I was still inside of it.

I couldn't move a muscle let alone think straight. I was laying in my bed whimpering, thinking, knowing I was going to die a horribly slow and painful death.

"Wakko? Wakko!? WAKKO!"

I heard someone call, only for it to be cut off by a blood curdling scream.

There were explosions happening all around me. I assumed the castle was under siege.

The flames in my room were growing brighter and hotter, it almost seemed like they were angry with me, they were ravaging the walls of my room like starving animals. This only made me more scared.

Through my tears and the smoke, I managed to get a glimpse at a portrait I had on my bedroom wall, there were three figures in it, one of them was me but I couldn't remember who the other two were. It then hit me, those were my siblings Dot and Yakko, we were all standing there, smiling, we looked happy. In that moment I forgot about the fire and the smoke, I was happy, but reality came crashing down upon me very quickly.

"I wonder where my parents and siblings are," I thought, worried that they may be dead.

Maybe they got out and left me here to burn, maybe they forgot about me in this chaos.

Wherever they are I hope they're safe.

The last thing I remember was a piece of burning wood falling down on top of me, leaving me to burn alive...

 ***Real World***

I shot up into an upright position; I was drenched in sweat; my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest; I had so many thoughts racing around my mind.

"What the hell was that," I thought feeling scared. I didn't fully comprehend the dream.

I laid back down still being shook from the dream, it was 5:27am so my siblings (Yakko and Dot) wouldn't be up for awhile. I looked at my pillow and noticed that it was wet, I guess I had been crying, I hope that Yakko didn't hear me...

"It's just a dream," I told myself, trying to calm down.

"It's just a dream."

No matter how many times I told myself it was just a dream I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that it happened before, like it was part of my forgotten past. I started to think about my past a little bit harder, trying to remember anything... but to no avail. We (my siblings and I) were always told that we were drawings that came to life, but I've always known that was a lie. I've never met or even seen my real parents, I was just two years old when we were separated (I assumed we were separated). Yakko would be the only one who would remember anything because he was about five years old when it happened but he claims he doesn't remember anything as well.

I turned onto my side, wanting to fall back asleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able too. Every time I close my eyes all I see are the flames and smoke filling up my room all over again.

Sleep was going to be impossible for the next couple of days.

 ***Two hours later***

I have been laying in my bed for what seemed like an eternity until I heard a knock at my door.

"Wakko," Yakko called, "Time to get up!"

"Coming," I tiredly called back.

I slowly got out of my bed and proceed to sluggishly get dressed, and I was, of course, still thinking of my dream.

I opened my bedroom door and walked out, I could tell I looked like a wreck by the way Yakko was looking at me.

"Is everything all right?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Everything's fine," I said waving him off.

I could tell that Yakko was skeptical but he ultimately decided to drop the subject.

"If you say so," he said shrugging.

We both walked into the living room and saw Dot sitting on the couch playing with some of her toys.

"Good morning!" She said Cheerfully.

"Good morning Dot," Yakko said equally as happy.

I barley give her a side way glance, I was too tired to do anything. I just slumped down into the couch and sat there.

Dot looks at me weirdly,

"Is everything all right Wakko?" She asked.

"Everything's fine," I replied, "I'm just *yawn* tired."

The truth was, I wasn't fine, I was scared, I don't want to tell them because I'm afraid they'll make fun of me. I'll just get told, "it's just a dream Wakko," or, "there's nothing to worry about."

They wouldn't understand.

They'd have to experience it themselves.

"Wakko," said Yakko impatiently, "we know you're lying."

"I just had a nightmare," I responded, "it's not a big deal."

"It's clearly a big deal!" He exclaimed, "you look like a wreck!"

All I did was look at him. I then proceeded to lay down on the couch and shut my eyes, desperately trying to fall asleep.

Yakko sighed.

"You can't sleep for long," he said, "we have to go to set in about two hours."

I completely forgot about that.

We started filming a new movie called Wakko's Wish. It's pretty much about me wishing upon a star and chasing after it trying to have my dreams come true.

I hated the movie.

And I hated filming it even more.

I don't know if I could handle filming today, I can barely handle it when I get a good nights sleep and I'm far beyond tired right now.

It doesn't matter though, I'm going to have to put up with it anyways.

 ***A little While Later***

As we arrived to set, we were greeted with the pushy director (who I hated), he immediately stared to boss us around. I didn't know how much of this I could endure before I would snap on him.

"No no No!," he yelled, "Wakko, you're doing it all wrong. You're supposed to be scared not happy!"

"It says happy on my script," I told him, "I'm just doing what it tells me to."

Yakko and Dot rolled there eyes at me and went back to what they were doing.

"Yes I know it says happy," the director sighed, "but I want you to be scared."

We redid the scene with everything the director asked us to do but I guess it wasn't good enough for him, he cut us off again.

"CUT!" the director yelled, " YOU ARE DOING IT ALL WRONG!"

I guess I was noticeably twitching because Yakko nudged me with his elbow.

"Wakko," he whispered, "stop looking angry, he's going to get you in big trouble if you don't."

I tried to stop but I just couldn't, I hated this director so much. Nothing is good for him so we end up redoing the same scene over and over again.

"Wakko, you need to pull it together," the director said to me, "you're doing worse then normal."

"I'm trying my hardest," I replied angrily.

"Well, You're not trying hard enough," he said waving me off.

"Lets go back and retry the theme song."

We all got into positions and began singing, we were all on time for the first little bit but I guess I fell behind.

"Wakko!" The director yelled, "you're a couple lines behind Yakko and Dot. Speed up!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" I yelled at him,

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me, they had that "don't do it" look in their eyes.

I immediately regretted what I did.

"Excuse me," the director said, "I didn't realize you're in charge of this movie."

"Im just sick and tired of you yelling at us," I said to him angrily, "nothing is good for you!"

"You better shut you're mouth kid."

"No!" I slammed my script into the ground, "I won't until you apologize to us."

"I'm not apologizing to anyone!" He yelled, "I have authority over you! Not the other way around."

Yakko slowly walked up to me with an angry look in his eyes.

"Stop it!" He whispered at me, "you're going to get us all in trouble!"

"I'm not going to stop!" I shot back at Yakko."

The director let out a heavily exaggerated sigh and crumpled up a piece of paper seemingly out of frustration.

"Everyone stop, just stop!," the director yelled at the top of his lungs, "we are done for today, everyone pack up."

As everyone was packing up I kept getting dirty looks, no one said anything to me because they were angry. I just realized how stupid of an act that was, I was sinking and brought everyone down with me.

Even Yakko and Dot were giving me dirty looks.

"Way to go Wakko," Dot said as she pushed past me.

I stumbled and nearly fell.

"Way to blow it for everyone," Yakko said to me over his shoulder.

"I didn't me..."

"It doesn't matter," he snapped, "jus...just forget it."

I was left alone, standing in the middle of an empty floor. I was stupid to think that talking back to the director was a good idea, I wish I realized that before I did. I just ruined it for everyone.

Me, Yakko and Dot all walked back to our water tower in silence, I could tell that they were angry with me. We opened the door and walked inside.

Yakko then turned around and looked at me, fuming.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled, "pulling a stunt like that. You're lucky that we weren't fired."

"I'm just sick of the director constantly commanding us to do things," I shot back.

"Uugghhh," he said angrily, "the director is supposed to tell us what to do! That's why he's the director."

We continued to bicker for what seemed like forever until Dot stepped in.

"GUYS!" she yelled," stop fighting, you're getting nowhere."

We were both surprised at the ferocity in her voice, who knew an eight year old could yell so loud.

"There's obviously something wrong with Wakko," she said looking at me, "he wouldn't act like this other wise."

Dot and Yakko stopped and looked me.

"Wakko..." Yakko said, "is there anything you want to tell us."

I didn't want to tell them about the nightmare, I still think they'll make fun of me for being scared. But I think it's best if I do, I haven't been getting any sleep because of it.

I sighed.

"There _is_ something I need to tell you guys," I said feeling embarrassed," come over here and sit down."

We all sat down on the couch as I prepared to tell them about my Nightmare, hoping that I'll feel better afterwards...

 **Authors Notes: Well tell me what you think about the first chapter, did you like it did you dislike it. Sorry if it's a bit lengthy, I'll probably make most of my chapters this length, tell me if you think there too long and I'll shorten them a bit.**

 **Just to reiterate, if you have any ideas for this story I'll see if I can try to fit them into it if I think there good enough.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Peppydue-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Wishing Star**

"It all begins with the castle burning down," I said.

Yakko and Dot looked confused.

"Castle?" Yakko asked, "what castle?"

"That's the thing," I replied, "I don't know where the castle is or if it's even real."

Yakko leaned back on the couch and put his hands into his lap.

"Continue," he said.

"Ok, so as the castle is falling apart, I'm stuck in my room, laying in my bed while there's fire and smoke all around me. There's a portrait on the wall of the three of us." I had to rack my brain for some of the smaller details.

"I guess that's pretty much it," I said feeling embarrassed yet again.

"That's it?" Yakko said sounding surprised.

"That's doesn't sound very scary at all!" Dot exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

I knew they wouldn't understand, telling the Nightmare to them isn't the same as experiencing it your self.

"Well, you shouldn't be so worked up over such a tiny Nightmare," Dot said mockingly.

I shot a dirty look in Dot's direction, trying to get her to shut up.

"Telling it in words isn't the same as experiencing it yourself," I shot back.

"Well I'm sorry that you're such a baby."

"I knew you guys wouldn't understand," I said feeling frustrated, "that's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place!"

I caught a glimpse at Yakko, he had a sympathetic look in his eyes. I thought that he (maybe) understands why I'm scared of it.

"Do you want to talk to anyone about it?" Yakko asked, "I mean like, talk about it more in depth."

"No," I responded, "I'm fine."

"If you say so..."

Yakko then proceeds to get up off the couch and walk away. He stops in the doorway of his bedroom as if he's thinking about doing something, I guess he decided against it as he walks in and shuts the door.

"Welp, I'm gonna leave too," Dot said as she got up and left as well. She walked towards the door of the water tower, she opened it and walked outside.

Here I am, alone, sitting on the couch.

I laid down, still being tired from last night.

"I wonder what that dream means..." I thought. I was becoming increasingly more curious about it, I couldn't help myself.

I don't remember falling asleep but I guess I did because I was transported into dream. But this time it wasn't a Nightmare...

*Wakko's Dream*

I _gained consciousness very slowly, I was laying on the cold, tiled floor. I slowly got up, taking in my surroundings. I was in a very exquisite place, everything looked expensive._

 _"Where am I?" I thought, "is the castle from my Nightmare?"_

 _I tried to touch a table but my hand went right through it. I tried to touch it again but my hand phased through it as if it didn't exist._

 _Just a that moment I saw Yakko, only he looked a lot younger. Yakko was running down the hallway as fast as he could._

"Come on Wakko!" He called in a high pitched voice, waving his hand as if he were beckoning someone to follow him, "we're gonna miss it!"

 _I then saw a younger version of me running behind him._

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Wakko called back.

T _he two of them were barreling down the hallway, heading straight towards me._

 _I tensed up, ready for the impact, but it never came. Yakko and Wakko ran right through me, showing no signs of slowing down._

 _They ran down another hallway that lead to a balcony._

 _All I could do is follow them._

"We're here!" Yakko exclaimed as he ran into the balcony, "it's beautiful isn't it?"

"...wow," Wakko said looking amazed, "it sure is!"

 _It was one of the most beautiful landscapes I have ever seen, the night sky was full of stars, the balcony overlooked a garden... it was almost perfect._

 _I then noticed a huge star in the sky, this one was significantly bigger than the others. It shines so much brighter._

 _I guess Wakko was thinking the same thing as me because he commented on the star as well._

"What's that big bro?" Wakko asked pointing to the huge star in the sky."

"That's the wishing star," Yakko said sounding mysterious," it is said that if you desire one thing enough, that star will make it come true."

"That sounds awesome!" Wakko replied.

 _"A star that will make a wish come true. So it's pretty much a wishing star," I thought, I was curious about that star now. I wonder if it exists in the real world..._

"I though I'd find you two here," an unknown voice said, it was deep and soft at the same time.

"Hey dad," Yakko said to the strange man, "the Wishing star is really bright tonight!"

 _So that's what my father looks like? It's not at all what I'd imagined. He is really tall and muscular, he wore a typical royal garment with a red cape and an crown resting upon his head._

"Are you boys going to wish on the star tonight?" He asked.

"Of course we are!" Wakko said sounding excited, "I've never seen it so big before!"

He chuckled.

"Alright then," He said.

Yakko and Wakko both got down onto one knee and started to wish.

 _I couldn't make out what they were saying, it was too quiet. I then heard some soft footsteps coming from the back of the balcony._

"How is everyone doing tonight," a feminine voice said from the back of the balcony."

 _I'm guessing that this is my mother judging by her looks: she wore a long beautiful dress with silver and gold jewelry, she was shorter than my dad but still pretty tall. She was holding a baby in her arms, it was Dot, Dot looked so young..._

"We are all fine Angelina," my father said, "Yakko and Wakko were just wishing on there beloved star."

"William, why don't you wish too," she responded, "it won't do any harm."

"Yes! Dad, wish with us," Wakko said grabbing his arm."

"Ok, but only this once."

William got down onto his knees and wished.

"What'd you wish for?" Yakko asked.

"I wished for safety, I wished for this family to have a good future and to always be together."

William put his arm around Angelina and Yakko while Wakko sat down in front of them, they all stood there embracing each other, like a big happy family.

 _"I wish my family was still here," I thought, "I wish I could find my parents."_

 _I looked at them, my heart was longing for a moment like this. I was happy just looking at my family being together, I thought for a moment that this was real, I then sadly remembered that this was a dream..._

 _I sighed and then proceeded back into the castle._

 _I shortly woke up from my dream..._

*Real World*

I woke up and found myself on the couch, I don't know what time it is but I'm guessing it's late judging from outside.

"That was a weird dream,"I thought.

I turned onto my side and began to think about my parents again, I thought about how different my life would be if they were still around. I probably wouldn't be living in the water tower.

My mind then leaped to the wishing star.

I wonder if it exists.

If it does, I could wish to see my parents again, I could wish to know where I came from.

That was all the motivation I needed.

I leapt off the couch and rushed to a window, I swung the window opened and looked into the night sky. There was cool breeze that lightly ruffled my fur.

I scanned the night sky, looking for a star that resembled the one from my dream.

I then spotted something in the sky that made my heart skip a beat.

There it was, the bright spot in the sky, the exact same one from the dream.

"There it is," I said to myself, amazed that I found it."

I remembered how Yakko did it in the dream, I got down on one knee and stared to wish.

I wished for my parents to come back to me, I wished to know more about my past.

Once I was done I felt stupid, what was I thinking? Of course it wasn't going to work,

It's a freaking star, not a genie!

But I, none the less, stood on the balcony, waiting for something to happen.

And something out of the ordinary did happen.

I looked up and noticed a small light floating gracefully down from the heavens.

"What is that," I said aloud to my self.

I floated right down in front of me, it was barely bigger than my finger tip.

"Look in the place that contains the false present, past and future. In there you will find your desired answers," it spoke in my head.

I didn't know if I was still dreaming, this didn't feel real.

The small light floated back up into sky disappearing just as fast as it came.

I didn't fully comprehend what just happened.

"Did a star just f..float down and s..speak to me?" I asked myself, "I think I'm going I'm insane."

I walked back inside and sat down, I wasn't tired enough to go sleep after that happened.

I thought about what it said to me. I didn't understand what means.

"Look in the place that contains the false present, past and future," I said quietly, "what does that mean?"

I repeated that phrase in my mind a thousand times, but not matter how many times I repeated it, it still didn't make any sense.

"Present, past and future... the wishing star, wish... wish... Wakko's wish..." I said to myself, trying to figure out the little riddle.

It then clicked.

Wakko's wish, the movie I'm filming. It's plot is about me living in a kingdom. The false present but not the false past, at least I don't think, it also contradicts with the future part too...

"Hmmmmmm," I thought about it really hard and didn't come to any more conclusions.

"I guess that's my only lead," I said as I got up.

I decided to go check the set of Wakko's Wish. I didn't where to look or even what to look for, but it was my only lead none the less.

I snuck through the living room and towards the door, desperately trying not to make a sound, fearing that I would get in trouble for waking my siblings up.

"It's a little late to be sneaking out," I thought, "I could get lost..."

I brushed that thought aside and continued out the door.

I could barely see past my feet it was so dark out.

I have to rely on pure memory to get to the set.

I almost tripped multiple times, I nearly got lost too.

But I eventually made it there in one piece.

I opened up the door to the warehouse, not knowing where else to start. The door was really loud, I thought I was going to wake the whole world just by opening it.

It was dark inside, I expected it to be too. I couldn't really remember where the light switch was.

I slowly shuffled my way around the warehouse , feeling the walls for a light switch.

I luckily found it eventually.

The whole room lit up, almost blinding me. After being in the dark for so long seeing the light was almost like being right on front of the sun.

There were boxes and bins everywhere, this place was a mess.

"How am I supposed to find anything in here!" I exclaimed.

I stared looking, and made no progress for a long time.

*about one hour later*

I've been searching for what seemed like hours, I didn't know what I was supposed to be looking for.

"I should probably get going," I said as I got up off the ground."

As I was leaving, a strange looking container caught my eye. It was a wooden box, it wasn't very big, I'm surprised I noticed it.

The box looks like it's centuries old, the paint was peeling off, the wood was practically falling apart.

"What's this?" I asked myself quietly.

I picked up the container and examined

it throughly. There was a coat of arms on the front of it, it was two lions wielding swords.

Underneath the coat of arms, it read.

"Warnerstock, the most beautiful land you'll ever set your eyes on."

"Warnerstock?" I was confused, "I've never heard of Warnerstock."

I was reluctant to open the box, I didn't know what I would find. This could've been hidden for a reason.

I took a deep breath and opened up the container.

Inside of it was an old book, it was bent and the pages were ripped. It looked about as old as the box.

On the front of it it read:

"Property of William Warner, the king of Warnerstock."

I remembered who William was, he was my father in my dream. It was starting to come together.

"I wonder whats inside?" I said.

I then proceeded to open up the book, not knowing that what I would read inside, would change my entire life...

 ** _Authors Notes: sorry this chapter took awhile, I wanted to plan the next couple of chapters ahead of time (im currently on chapter 6) before I started writing this one._**

 ** _Tell me what you think of this chapter, do you like the story so far?_**

 ** _Until next time_**

 ** _-Peppydue-_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Heirs To The Throne**

I fully expected the book to just fall apart in my hands. I was being extra careful when opening it.

The pages were a light brown colour, they had wrinkles all over them. Some of the ink was fading as well, making it hard to read certain parts of the text.

I was hesitant to read it, I should probably head back home, it's getting really late...

In spite of that thought, I decided to read some of it. I was excited and scared to read it at the same time, I didn't know what I was going to find.

I took a deep breath and began scanning the pages.

The first page read:

 _"Hello Yakko, Wakko and Dot. I'm going to assume that when you're reading this, I will be dead."_

"Dead?" I thought, "why would he be dead?"

I hope he isn't dead, I didn't want to have my family taken away from me once again, and just after I just found this too...

I kept reading.

 _"My name is William Warner, I'm am your father. You might not remember what I look or sound like, you were all so young when he took you away..."_

What did he mean by "took you away"?. I was becoming more intrigued. I had so many questions racing around my head: who took us away? Why would he take us away? Where did I come from...

I thought I heard footsteps outside, I froze, my heart was pounding and I was sweating. I desperately didn't want to get caught.

I didn't hear anything else for a couple of minutes so I assumed I was just hearing things.

 _"You are all probably very confused as to what I mean, and that's ok. I'm not surprised you don't remember," it read, "now, let me explain a bit of your origins, you all come from Warnerstock."_

There it was again, Warnerstock. I've never seen that place let alone heard of it, and that's weird considering I (apparently) came from there.

 _"You three are all the heirs to the throne"_

Those last words left me dumbstruck.

"Heirs to the throne?!" I exclaimed.

I then remembered the castle from my dream, that must be the place he's referring too.

"King Wakko," I said, "I like the sound of that."

My imagination got the better of me, I couldn't stop thinking about how cool it would be to be king, just imagine all of the food you could eat...

I shook that thought out of my head and pressed on, I wanted to know more.

 _"You were all going to rule alongside each other. Until one fateful night, the castle came under siege..."_

That phrase reminded me of my other dream, the one were the castle was burning down while I was still in it.

I then realized that those weren't dreams at all.

No, they were memories.

Memories i had buried at the back of my mind, waiting to surface at the right moment.

" _An evil king named Salazar was behind the attack. He took you all away before I could save you ..."_

"Salazar," even the name sounds menacing.

I still didn't quite understand why he took us away. Was he jealous of my father? Did he want revenge?

The only way to find out was to keep reading.

 _"Your mother and I survived the attack, even though Salazar wanted us to be killed. I'm afraid he's coming back to finish what he started..."_

 _"In the other pages of this book you'll find a map that leads to Warnerstock. I want you all to go there and get revenge, take over the throne and restore peace to the once beautiful land."_

 _"I love you all very much but it is time for me to say my final goodbyes. I wish we could see each other again."_

 _-Willam Warner-_

I didn't know where to start, I was at a loss for words. This is the key to my past, this is what I have been looking for all these years.

And to have it present it self to me like this...

I knew what I was going to do. I'm going to Warnerstock, even if it means leaving everything I have here behind me, I'm still going.

I quickly skimmed through the rest of the book. There were a ton of maps, all of which lead to Warnerstock, my final destination.

I was too enveloped in the book and my thoughts, I completely forgot how late it was.

I looked over my shoulder to get a peek outside and saw that the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon.

My heart dropped, I didn't realize I had been out all night. What if Yakko or Dot woke up and saw that I was gone?

I would certainly be dead if they did.

I sprung up off the ground and sprinted out the door. Running as fast as I could toward the water tower.

I was right in front of the water tower as the sun fully rose into the sky. Being as quite as possible, I opened and shut the door and then proceeded to lay down on the couch.

Just as I laid down, the exhaustion caught up to me. I could barely keep my eyes open.

I heard a door open and saw Yakko walk into the living room.

"You're up early," he said surprised.

I just grunted and then let sleep carry me away.

I was too tired to think of do anything. I shouldn't have gone out, Yakko will obviously think something's up.

I none the less passed out on the couch, and was carried into another dream.

No, dream wasn't the right word, it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Something that would help me uncover the lost pieces to my past...

 ***Wakko's Dream***

 _In this dream I was merely nothing but a spectator, watching the events unfold in front of me..._

 _I was, or... well... a younger version of me was sitting on a bed, looking out the window. I was noticeably bored judging by my facial expression._

 _I then heard a knock at the door._

"Wakko," my father asked clutching something behind his back, "may I come in?"

"Yes you may," Wakko responded.

 _My father walked into the room holding a small cardboard box behind his back, I'm guessing it was some kind of gift._

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

"Really!" Wakko exclaimed.

My father then handed me the box.

 _I then proceeded to open the box, and was happy with the contents._

"How'd you know I wanted this!" Wakko said in a cheery voice.

"I have my ways..." my father replied ruffling my hair.

 _In my hands was a red cap, a brand new one at that. My thoughts then wandered off to the cap I always wear. Was that how I got that?_

 _Maybe thats why I hold that hat so close to my heart, it's the only I have to remember my parents by._

"I love it!" Wakko exclaimed. He wore the hat with pride.

"I'm glad you like it," my father said while chuckling.

"Thanks dad," Wakko said while he ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

 _I then got the same feeling I got last night. I missed having a real family, even if I was too young to remember it, I still miss it._

 _I then felt something shaking me in the real world and was quickly transported back._

 ***Real World***

"Wakko!" I heard Yakko say while shaking me.

I slowly gained consciousness and looked at him, he was angry... I could tell...

"Wakko!" Yakko said angrily, "why did you just all of the sudden pass out like that! You had me worried!"

I didn't want to tell him the truth, that I was out all night when I wasn't supposed to be.

"I just didn't get m..much sleep last n..night," I lied.

Yakko looked at me skeptically, I could tell he didn't believe me.

"I know your lying," he said sticking his finger in my face, "now tell me truth, I've had it up to here with you lately!"

I had no other options, so I told why.

"I was..." I said, I was scared that I was going to get in a lot of trouble, "out all night..."

And at that moment I knew what I was in for, Yakko's face turned bright red, I thought he was going to explode.

He tried to stay calm as he spoke.

"What. Were. You. Doing. Out?" He asked, visibly having a hard time keeping his anger in.

"I was... it had to do with... I just wanted too..."

"JUST SPEAK!" he yelled.

I shrunk down on the couch, I've never seen him this mad before. I've always known how protective he is, but this is something else...

"It had to with..." I had trouble getting the words out," ...my dreams."

Yakko shook his head and walked towards the door, mumbling under his breath."

"Let's go," he said

"Were are we going?" I asked feeling scared.

"We are going to scratchy's, there's something wrong with you and I want to know what it is!" He said angrily.

If we went to scratchy's I would get diagnosed with some kind of mental disorder, I had to convince Yakko otherwise, and I had to do it fast...

"Wait!" I said, "we can't go!"

He turned and looked at me, I knew he just wanted me to shut up.

"And why is that?" He asked while tapping his foot on the ground, he was visibly impatient.

"Because I'm not crazy!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go..." Yakko sighed.

It didn't work, I had to show him the dairy.

"Because of this," I exclaimed while holding the diary in the air, "I left last night because of this"

Yakko squinted at the book, he looked puzzled.

"What is that?" He asked.

I didn't notice Dot was standing in the hallway. How long has she been there?

"It's a book" Dot said to Yakko.

Yakko glared at Dot, he wasn't in the mood for sarcasm. Dot threw her hands into the air and walked back into her bedroom.

"It's...it's a diary," I said to him," the diary of our father."

Yakko looked shocked, I didn't know if he believed me or not.

"Our father..." he looked even more confused," we don't have parents, Wakko, we are just drawings."

"Come sit down Yakko," I said, "I have a lot to tell you..."

I began to tell about the dreams I had, I told him about the Wishing Star, where I learned of it and what it did.

I told him about where I found the diary and how I learned of it.

And then, I told him about our parents and where we came from...

" _Warnerstock_..." Yakko said,"I've never heard of that place before..."

"That makes both of us" I replied.

Yakko looked like he was deep in thought. He was slowly but surely taking it all in.

"Wait," he said," if our father is the king... that makes us..."

"The heirs to the throne," I finished.

Yakko's face lit up, the anger from before seemed to just vanish. He looked like he was about to overflow with joy.

"We could be rulers Wakko!" He exclaimed, "how awesome does that sound?"

His happy and joyful expressions were then replaced with sadness.

"We can't go," he said,"that's a crazy idea, we have a life here. We can't just drop everything and leave!"

All I did was look at him. I didn't share the same opinion as him, I wanted to go, I wanted to get revenge and take over the throne. I've always wanted to go adventure...

Yakko looked at me and was concerned.

"Wakko," he said in a comforting voice, "what's wrong?"

My gaze fell to the floor, I was sweating. I wanted to go so bad! I even thought for a second that my siblings would come with me, but I guess they don't want to.

"Wakko..." his voice was becoming more stern," tell me what's wrong."

I took a deep breath, getting the words I wanted to say ready in my mind.

I don't know how he was going to react to this. I don't if he'll understand my decision.

I prepared myself for the worse.

"Yakko..." I said softly, " _I'm going to go to Warnerstock..._ "

 **Authors Notes: thank you all for reading my story so far! Please, please PLEASE! leave a comment about this chapter, you have no idea how much those reviews/comments mean to me. I thrive off them, they're my inspiration to keep writing.**

 **I hop you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Until next time**

 **-Peppydue-**


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone. I've decided once and for all to continue this story. I'm very sorry this chapter took so long to come out, it's just that I lost interest/inspiration for this story. But don't worry I'm back!_ _I've also been told that Yakko was a little OOC, so I'll try to fix that. Just tell me when anyone is OOC and I'll try my best to correct it._ _I also don't have a specific uploading schedule but I will try to get_ _ **at least**_ _one chapter a week._ _Without further ado, here is chapter 4._

 ** _Chapter 4: Journey of A Life Time_**

Yakko just looked at me with a confused expression on his face."I see what this is," he said scratching his chin, "is this because I didn't buy you that cheese pizza last week?"

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"I asked if you are leaving because I didn't buy you that pizza?" Yakko reiterated, "I mean, we could go and get pizza right now if you want."

"No, I'm not leaving because you didn't buy me pizza," I said grinning. Just the mention of food made my stomach rumble, I can't even remember the last time I ate something.

"Then why do you want to go?" Yakko asked, "we have a life here, Wakko, You're just willing to throw that all away for some stupid adventure?"

He was right, it _is some stupid adventure_ , I don't even know if that diary leads anywhere. But it was a stupid adventure I was willing to embark on.

"I'll admit it, it _is_ some stupid adventure," I said to Yakko, "but imagine what we could get out of it!?'

Yakko thought for a moment before speaking, "well... I _guess_ it'd be pretty fun, it's better than sitting in the water tower all day."

"See? that's my point." I said. I think I'm slowly convincing Yakko to come along with me, "and besides, we might actually be able to see our _real_ parents."

"I wanna see our real parents!" Dot exclaimed as she walked out from behind Yakko.

All I did was smile, at least I have somebody on my side.

"You know what?" Yakko said tapping his foot on the ground, "aaaaaaaaah... I say we go."

"Really!?" I exclaimed as I leapt up off the couch, "like, for real!?"

Yakko grinned, "why not?" He said, "and, if we make it back alive, it'll be one heck of a story to tell!"

I was excited beyond words, I was finally going to do something meaningful in my life (even if I'm only eleven.)

"Yay!" Dot said jumping up and down, "we can finally get out of this stinky water tower!"

"This water tower isn't stinky!" Yakko said, trying to catch Dot as she ran laps around the two Warner brothers.

Dot eventually stopped, presumably out of exhaustion.

"Now, leaving to go on this _adventure_ doesn't mean we are gonna have a new home." Yakko said crossing his arms, "think of it as a vacation, a vacation filled with a lot of walking and the fact that our destination isn't some tropical resort with a bunch of ladies." Yakko told Wakko and Dot. Dot rolled her eyes at the last word he said.

I can't explain my feeling, but I some how knew that we _would_ end up with a new home.

These last couple of days have been very weird for me, I just keep getting these dreams and feelings that I can't explain... it's weird.

"Sounds good," I said to Yakko, "but I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in _ages._ " I said rubbing my stomach, "let me take you up on that pizza offer."

Yakko smiled at me."Sure, he said, "let's all head down to local pizzeria and grab a bite to eat."

"Only if you swear to me that you won't go chasing after girls this time," Dot said sighing, "it was _embarrassing_ last time we all went out."

"Hey! She winked at me first," Yakko exclaimed.

"No she didn't! That was a different girl you tried to pick up!"

"Well I'm sorry that the ladies find me _irresistible_ ," Yakko shot back.

"GUYS!" I yelled. Yakko and Dot both abruptly stopped arguing and just stared at me, "I'm practically dying of starvation over here!"

"Alright alright," Yakko said throwing his hands into the air, "let's go then."

"Finally," I said.

And we all left out the door and headed out towards the pizzeria.

 _ ***later that day***_

"That was some good pizza," I said rubbing my stomach.

"I better hope so, you ate two whole pizzas to your self!" Yakko said shaking his head.

"I can't help it, I get hungry!"

"Will you guys stop fighting," Dot said.

"What ever Dot," I said, "hey Yakko, when are gonna leave for Warnerstock?"

Yakko though for second."Ummmmm, I was thinking tomorrow," he replied.

"Tomorrow!" Dot and I said at the same time," that soon."

Yakko just looked at us with a confused expression.

"Well I thought you guys wanted to get going right away, am I wrong?" he said.

"No, you're not wrong," Dot said, "it's just that doesn't leave us with a lot of time to get ready."

"Well, then you guys better start packing," Yakko said matter-of-factly.

We all ran the rest of the way home, eager to start packing and embark on the adventure of life time, as soon as possible.

As the Warners arrived back at the water tower, they all rushed into their rooms and started rummaging through their belongings. They only picked out the most important things to take with them.

"Only pack enough to fit inside a backpack!" called Yakko, "try not to make it too heavy!"

I picked out the most important things: I packed my red cap, a couple of my blue sweaters and _tons_ of snacks in case I get hungry. I was all set for tomorrow, well, physically at least, mentally I'm still not sure about. There is something scary about venturing to a far away land that you have never heard of with just a backpack.It's also equally as exciting.

I came out of my room and saw Yakko and Dot playing cards at a table.

"Do you have a..." Yakko said looking at his hand," queen of hearts?"

"Go fish," Dot said as Yakko picked up a card out of the deck.

"Yakko, do you have a... oh hey Wakko," Dot said looking at me, "do you want to play with us?""

No thanks Dot," I said, "I came out to tell you guys that I'm going to sleep."

"This early!?" Yakko said still not taking his eyes of the deck of cards.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," I replied.

"Ok then, make sure your up and early for tomorrow, ok?" Yakko said.

"Okie dokie," I said, "goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Wakko," Yakko said.

"G'night." Dot said.

I sluggishly walked back to room and plopped down onto my bed, desperate for some sleep. The events from the last couple of days were finally catching up to me. At first, finding that diary felt like a dream, but I knew it was a reality when I turned my head and saw it sitting on my desk.

I was so deep in thought about what could possibly happen when we left for Warnestock, that I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I was transported into yet another dream.

 _ ***Inside Wakko's Dream***_

 _I saw myself standing on a balcony, looking off into the beautiful sunset. Everything looked normal, except for the fact that I wasn't alone. I was standing beside a girl I didn't recognize. She looked to be about my age, yet, she was a little bit taller than I was._

 _I then noticed that me and this girl were holding hands._

 _She turned her head and looked at me._ _"I love you Wakko," she said as she put her head on my shoulder._

 _"I love you too..." I said._

 _I had said a name, I'm sure of it, I just didn't manage to catch what it was._

 _I wonder if this was also a foreshadow of the future._

 _ ***Real World***_

I awoke to Yakko knocking on my door."Wakko!" He called out, "its time to get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I called back.

I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I slowly got dressed and proceeded out of my room.

I hate waking up this early.

"You can have cereal for breakfast," Dot told me.

I just nodded at her and poured myself a bowl of cereal, and slowly but surely, ate it.

"Alright fellow siblings," Yakko said with a backpack slung over his shoulder, "who's ready to get going?"

The realization that we were leaving today woke me up.

"I know I sure am," Dot said l."As am I"

We got all of our stuff and walked out the door. We made sure that we didn't get caught by the security guard, to have him lock us back in the tower _just_ as we were going to leave would be heartbreaking. We snuck through the studio lot, until we approached a sign that read "You are now leaving the Warner Studio."

"Welp," Yakko said stopping in front of the sign," this is it."

"Yes it is," Dot said amazed, "man, leaving that water tower sure does feel good!"

"Does everyone have everything they need?" Yakko asked, "cause' once we leave, we won't be coming back for a while."

"Don't worry Yakko," I said, "we have everything we need, including extra food _which_ I took the liberty of packing myself."

Yakko grinned at me, "all right siblings, let's go."

"Wait a second," I said. Yakko and Dot both stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Dot asked.

"I just want to make sure we know what route we're gonna take," I said as I pulled the diary out of my backpack. Yakko walked over to me and read the map with me.

"Hmmmmm," I was studying the map trying to determine the easiest route, "this doesn't make _any_ sense to me..."

"What do ya mean?" Yakko asked sounding concerned.

"The routes don't look right, maybe our father mapped them wrong..."

Yakko just looked at me and then face palmed, "Wakko, you're reading it upside down..."

I checked the cover and to my surprise, he was right.

"Oh..." I said blushing, "well now it makes sense."

"You sure can be stupid sometimes," Dot said. I stuck my tongue out at Dot, she gladly returned the gesture. We picked the route we were going to take. The route took us towards the small town called Acme Falls, which from there, would then take us to the castle.

We then walked past the sign, embarking on a _life changing_ adventure...

 _A/N_ _I personally think this is the best chapter I have written so far, everyone seems in character and I even have a few crappy jokes fit in as well._ _Again, I am terribly sorry that this chapter took me two weeks to write. Like I've said before, I've just recently gained the interest and inspiration needed to keep writing this story._ _Hopefully I won't cancel this story again, you have no idea how much I want to finish it._ _As always, tell me what you think: did you like it, did you dislike it..._

 _I will talk to you all later __ _ **-Peppydue-**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Guests**

It was a beautiful, sunny day outside. The birds were chirping; the wind was blowing and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

The Warners were walking up a hill, overlooking a large meadow. It has been exactly one day since they left the studio.

Yakko was leading us. He was walking fairly quickly, which was normal for Yakko. However I was close behind him, trying to keep up with him, but to no avail. Dot was slacking, she was walking much slower compared to us.

"Ugggggh," Dot said frustratingly, "how long do we have to walk for?"

"Dot, all you have done is complain," Yakko said snapping his fingers, "will you give it a rest? I said this was gonna be a long walk."

Dot kicked a stone out of anger and went back to sulking, like usual.

Frankly, she was getting on my nerves.

"I'm hungry," I said, "when's lunch?"

"Wakko, we just ate," Yakko sighed.

"I know..." I said feeling disappointed. I don't know why but ever since we left I haven't been able to stop thinking about food.

Then again, I am always hungry...

We continued down the dirt path we've been following for the day, it had a huge forest on the left and a lake on the right. It was a truly picturesque scene.

We walked on that road, our surroundings not changing for quite sometime. We all walked in silence because we were too exhausted to speak.

It was late afternoon when we approached a fork in the road.

"What's this?" Yakko muttered to himself, he suddenly stopped walking.

I had my gaze fixed on my feet, I was too tired to look up. I didn't know where I was going and ended bumping into Yakko.

"Ow!" Yakko cried as he slammed into the sign implanted in the dirt.

"Sorry..." I said looking at him sprawled across the ground.

Yakko whispered something while he was getting up, it was too quiet for me to hear.

"Why'd we stop?" Asked Dot from in-behind me.

"There's a sign," Yakko said rubbing his head.

"What does it say?" Dot asked curiously.

"It says..." I began, "turn left for Paco Village and turn right for Acme Falls."

"Hmmmm," Yakko said tapping his foot, "well we clearly want to turn right."

He was right, we were heading for Acme falls, and I've never even heard of Paco Village. I thought I heard a noise coming from the forest so I looked behind me, off into the distance I could see huge black clouds heading our way.

And they were coming fast.

That sight instantly made me scared.

"Hey guys..." I said tapping Yakko's shoulder.

"Wha..." Yakko said as he turned around. He noticed the clouds and his face fell, "oh... that's what."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked feeling scared, "Those are some angry looking clouds and I don't want to get caught in a storm, we could get struck by lightning and... and.."

"Wakko," Yakko said putting his hand on my shoulder, "we're gonna be alright, there's no need to worry."

I'm glad my big brother is there to calm me down. There's something about his touch alone that makes me feel safe...

I just can't explain it.

Yakko though for a second.

"Does it say how far away Paco village is?" He asked.

"Ummmm," I said walking up to the sign. I studied it and noticed a small number beside the name," it says one and a half kilometres."

"That's not that far," Yakko said, "we should be able to make it before the storm hits."

"Not that far!" Dot exclaimed, "that's a huge distance!"

"Why don't you just zip it Dot," Yakko said being visibly annoyed, "all you've done is complain."

"Well I am sorry," Dot said sarcastically.

They continued to bicker for about five more minutes until I finally got fed up.

"Come on guys!" I said to them, "it's not like the storm is gonna wait until you guys are done fighting."

Yakko and Dot both stopped mid sentence and thought.

"Wakko's right..." Yakko said turning his head away from Dot, "we'd better get going."

Dot heavily exaggerated a sigh, "if you say so..."

And so we all started down the road at a fairly quick pace, quicker than what we were walking at before at least.

We really didn't desire to get caught in the rain.

"Wait a minute Yakko," I said to him, "where are we even gonna stay?"

"I was thinking maybe at a hotel or something," he said, his gaze turning towards me, "or, maybe one of the locals will be nice enough to let us stay at their house."

"Oh," I replied.

As we were walking, it started to drizzle.

"Oh poo," I said putting my backpack overtop of my head.

"It's raining," Dot whined.

"We know Dot," Yakko said as he put his pack back overtop of his head as well.

Dot mumbled something out of frustration as she protected herself from the rain as well.

The rain was slowly but surely picking up in ferocity.

The light drizzle then turned into steady rainfall.

"Of course it starts raining harder," I mumbled to myself. I kicked a small rock as hard as I could. Of course it had to start raining just as we left, it's infuriating.

We were walking for quite some time before it began to full on down pour.

We were trekking our way through puddles and mud. We were all soaked to the bone.

"The storms getting intense..." I said looking up at the sky and seeing just black. The lighting strikes and thunder were becoming more frequent and much louder in volume.

"Look!" Yakko exclaimed pointing up ahead.

There was a faint glow coming from in behind some trees.

"Is that a house?" Dot asked running up ahead.

"Dot!" Yakko yelled as he ran after her.

I had no choice but to follow suite.

Yakko and I were sprinting after Dot, gaining ground very quickly. Dot ran around the corner uphead and vanished from sight.

"Uggggg," Yakko said as he picked up his pace.

I was struggling to keep up with him, I never really liked running in the first place... let alone this quickly.

As we approached the bend, the light grew brighter. It was definitely coming from a house.

We dashed around the bend and, to our surprise, didn't see Dot anywhere.

"Dot!" Yakko called out. His fur was matted around his face, it was soaked and full of mud.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted someone waving. I spun around and saw Dot standing on a porch beckoning us to come over.

"Yakko!" I called out, "this way!" I pointed towards the porch.

We both ran towards Dot, desperate to get out of the rain.

As I was running, I noticed something. Dot wasn't alone, there was this girl standing beside her, also beckoning us to hurry up. The girl looked to be about my age (the girl is the same species as the Warners.)

We ran inside the house, happy to finally be in a dry place.

"What where you thinking Dot!?" Yakko said to her, "running away like that..."

"I wanted to get out of the rain," she replied.

Yakko just sighed and fixed gaze onto the ground.

"You guys must be cold," said an unfamiliar voice, "dry off with these towels."

"Thank you," Yakko said accepting the towels out of her hands.

I couldn't stop looking at her, it's felt like I've seen her somewhere before, even though I know I haven't. She's beautiful nonetheless; she had gorgeous blue eyes and long hair.

It's like I fell in love with her instantly.

I shook my head and convinced myself that it was just infatuation, nothing more than me

being thankful.

"Are you ok?" She asked me sounding weirded out.

"Ya, ya... I'm fine," I said immediately looking away from her. My cheeks were burning bright red.

"If you say so..." she said, "oh, by the way, my names Aurora."

"Pleased to meet you Aurora," Yakko said shaking her hand, "I'm Yakko."

"And I'm Wakko."

"My name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bobesca the third," Dot said bowing, "but you can call me Dot for short."

"We're the Warner siblings," Yakko chimed in.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all," Aurora said with a smile, "now, please come and make yourselves at home."

We all walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch, finally being dry after walking in that rain for more than an hour. Aurora sat down on the other side of the room, facing us.

"So," she began, "what brings a bunch like you all over here?"

"Well..." Yakko said, "we're actually on our way to Acme falls. Do you happen to know where that is?"

"Acme falls?" She said sounding surprised, "well, ya I do. You guys took a wrong turn..."

"We know about the turn," Dot said, "we came this way hoping to get out of the stupid rain."

"Welp, looks like that failed," she said smiling.

"I'm just wondering this..." Yakko said, "where are your parents?"

And at that moment, Auroras face fell, she gripped the arm of the chair she was sitting in so hard her knuckles turned white.

Yakko obviously was delving into sensitive territory.

"They're... out of town," Aurora said emotionless, "they won't be back for awhile..."

"Oh," Yakko said, obviously feeling bad for asking that question, "where are they..."

"That's enough Yakko," I interrupted.

Yakko just threw his hands up into the air and then placed them causally into his lap.

"Anyways," Aurora continued, she seemed to have gained her composure back, "where are you all from? Surely it's not from around here..."

"We come from the Warner Studio," I answered, "it's about a day and a half away from here."

Aurora thought for a minute before speaking again.

"Why on earth would you walk from there to Acme falls?" She asked scratching her chin, "that's some adventure to just suddenly embark on."

"We have our reasons..." Dot said.

"Them being..."

"We're trying to find our parents," Yakko answered, "and we believe that they're at Acme Falls."

"You're trying to find your parents..." Aurora said slowly, "why would they be in Acme falls?"

I then proceeded to tell her our story; about how we were raised in the Warner studio and lived in the water tower. About how I stumbled upon the diary and the dreams I had leading up to me finding it. Lastly I told her about our decision to leave the water tower and venture to Acme falls.

Aurora was dumbstruck once I finished my story.

"So you three are the heirs to the throne?" She said shocked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Just give me a minute, "she said putting her hand on her forehead, "I need to take this all in."

Yakko chuckled softly. I also found it quite humours.

But then again, if some random strangers came into my house and told me they that they were the heirs to the throne, I'd be skeptical too and dumbstruck too.

"Let me get this straight..." Aurora started, "you three are traveling to Warnerstock."

"Yep," I replied.

"In hope of taking over the throne..." she continued.

I nodded at her.

"But who are you overthrowing then," she asked sounding confused, "is it your parents? No that doesn't make any sense..."

"It's Salazar," Yakko corrected her.

When he said that name, Aurora's expression drastically changed yet again. It was now full of sadness and hurt, similar to when Yakko brought up her parents.

"I'm sorry," she said standing up, "just excuse me for one sec," she then quickly walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Dot asked.

"It's obviously a sensitive topic," Yakko stated, "we don't know her past, it's best not to bring up her parents or Salazar again."

"Agreed," I chimed in.

We all sat in silence for what seemed like ten minutes before Aurora came back down the stairs.

"I'm sorry about that," she said wiping her eyes, they were red, as if she had been crying.

"It's all good," Yakko said waving her comment off, "but are you ok? You don't seem to be..."

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Ok then..." Yakko said leaning back on the couch, I could tell he didn't believe her. It's pretty obvious that something was wrong.

We all conversed for a while, sharing life stories and just generally getting to know each other.

A little while later, the clock behind Aurora chimes eleven times, signifying that it was eleven o'clock.

"You guys must be tired," Aurora said smiling, "you're welcome to stay here if you want."

"That'd be wonderful," I responded.

"Let me show you to your rooms then!" Aurora said as she got up and walked out of the room.

Yakko, Dot and I followed her up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Yakko, and Wakko.." she said as she opened a door, "you guys can sleep here."

There were two empty beds in the room. The room was fairly large: it had a window, two dressers, a large mirror and a nightstand.

"Dot," Aurora continued, "you sleep in my room, there's an extra bed in there."

"Ok," Dot said happily.

"We can't thank you enough," Yakko began.

"Don't worry about it," Arurora said, "I'm always happy to help."

Yakko and I walked into the room and shut the door.

"I call the bed by the window!" I said as I jumped onto it.

"Of course you do..." Yakko said disappointed, "and don't jump on it, they aren't ours."

"Oh, right..." I said as I sat on the edge.

We both set down our backpacks and laid in our beds.

"Man, this sure does feel good after sleeping in a sleeping bag," I said curling myself in the soft sheets.

"It sure does," Yakko agreed.

"Anyways, I'm tired," I said rubbing my eyes, "these last couple of days have been very exhausting."

"Yes, I might head to sleep too," Yakko said rolling over so he was facing me.

"Goodnight Yakko."

"Goodnight Wakko."

Of course, I didn't fall asleep immediately. Despite my exhaustion, I had so many things on my mind, it was going to be a long time before I actually fell asleep. I thought about how Aurora was acting. The way she reacted to Yakko's question about her parents was strange... same goes for mentioning Salazar.

We're the two some how connected?

I brushed off that thought and rolled over, now I was facing the window. It was still raining outside, only now it was less ferocious. I looked into my reflection on the window, I saw myself. For a second I also thought I saw Aurora, but then I realized that it was just a coat hanger.

I finally closed my eyes and embraced sleep.

Even though Yakko's obnoxious snoring was going to make it hard...

 _A/N_

 _Sorry if this chapter is a bit lengthy, I just had so much I needed to put in without splitting it into two chapters._

 _What do you think of Aurora so far?_

 _She will play an important role in this story, just you wait..._

 _I proof these chapters more than once, but sometimes mistakes escape my eyes. Feel free to comment any you find and I will make sure fix them._

 _As always, tell me what you think._

 _Did you like it? Did you dislike? Comment your thoughts on the chapter (I will always reply to them.)_

 _Talk to you all later :)_

 _ **-Peppydue-**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Our New Companion**

I awoke to a slight disturbance I felt in my bed.

It felt like I was being shook by someone.

"...Wakko..." I faintly heard a voice say, "...Wakko, wake up..."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a figure sitting on the edge of my bed. I didn't immediately recognize who it was, come to think of it, I didn't even remember where I was.

"What?" Was all I could manage to say, I was slowly gaining awareness.

I heard a soft giggle.

"It's time to get up sleepy head," the voice said, "you've already slept in an extra hour."

"What time is it?" I said groggily. I managed to prop myself up into one elbow and, to my surprise, saw Aurora sitting on the side of my bed, "oh, hi Aurora."

She smiled at me and said, "it's currently nine thirty."

That was a wake up call.

"Nine thirty!" I exclaimed, "why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?"

"Yakko thought you could use some extra sleep," she responded.

I sunk back down into the bed, "of course he did..."

"Hey, I wouldn't be complaining if I were you," Aurora said poking me in the side, "extra sleep is always good for you."

I sighed, "I guess that's true."

We both just sat there, looking at each other. We were both too enveloped in the moment to speak. Her eyes are a beautiful blue colour, they are as close to perfect as you can get.

"You know," I said still looking at her, "you have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks," Aurora said blushing, "you're pretty good looking your self."

I also blushed at that comment. The moment I met Aurora, something clicked. I can't say why or how... it just did.

We stared into each other's eyes for a good five minutes.

"Well I should let you get ready," Aurora said quickly as she got up. She was probably embarrassed at the comments we both made.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, snapping back to reality.

Aurora then walked out of the room, she stopped in the doorway for a second, as if she was hesitant, but she ultimately went back down the stairs.

I just sat up in the bed, taking in what just happened.

I got dressed and proceed down the stairs. Once I got down them, I saw Yakko and Dot sitting on the couch conversing with each other, while Aurora was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Wakko," Yakko said to me as I entered the living room, "did ya sleep well?"

"Good morning and yes I did," I responded as I sat on the opposite couch facing them, "I'm still mad about you not waking me up earlier..."

Yakko just shrugged at my response.

"What difference would it have made if he did?" Dot asked.

"We could've been ready sooner and left earlier," I said mater-of-factly.

"True..." Dot said in agreement.

"Why are you in a rush to leave so soon?" Aurora asked smiling.

"It's not that... it's just... well we..." I stuttered.

"I'm just teasing," she said handing us all a plate of waffles, "I know you guys are trying to get somewhere."

Aurora then sat down beside me, except she sat down closer to me than any normal person would. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, it's just that we've only known each other for one day.

We ate our breakfast in silence, we were too hungry to even think about anything else. Home cooked food sure does taste good after eating trail mix for a whole day.

I can't even imagine what the rest of the trip is going to feel like.

Aurora collected the plates and set them down into the sink. She then sat down beside me again.

"So," she began, breaking the silence one and for all, "do you guys plan on walking the whole way to Acme falls?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so," Yakko responded, "there really isn't another way we could travel."

"That's true," she said, "I mean, you're only children. Actually, come to think of it, I never got your ages..."

"I'm fourteen, Wakko's eleven and Dot is eight," Yakko said pointing to the Warners as he spoke.

"Oh," Aurora said, "I'm twelve."

"And now we know each other just a little bit more," Dot added in happily.

Yakko looked like he was puzzled.

"Wait a minute," he said, "you're only twelve?"

"Yep," Aurora responded, "is there a problem with that?"

"It's just that," He continued, "why would your parents leave you all alone if your only twelve?"

Yakko shouldn't have gone there, because at that moment, all of the joy and happiness in Aurora's face, vanished.

"Because they trust me," she said emotionless, "and twelve is getting to be old enough where you can be by yourself."

"Is there something you're not telling us?" I asked her, "if it's personal that's fine, it's jus you don't seem to be alright."

She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Remember how you guys said you were planing on over throwing Salazar?" She said addressing all of us.

"Yes," Yakko said.

"Do you even know who Salazar is?"

"Not really..." I said to her, "we just read his name in our fathers diary."

"Then let me tell you guys the story, the story of how a king and queen were overthrown. And of how Salazar came to power," she said grabbing a book off a nearby shelf.

She proceeded to read out of the book.

"It all began with a beautiful princess and a brave knight, they fell in love with each other and ended up getting married. They became the King and Queen of Warnerstock. The king and queen's names were unknown to the general public, but, the king supposedly had a friend named Salazar. It was promised that once the king and queen passed away, Salazar's family would be granted the throne, and all was going to be happy and well," Aurora told the Warners.

"But one day, the king and queen decided to have children. They had two sons but wanted a daughter too. So they supposedly planted a garden, and out of the prettiest flower came their daughter. Again, the names of the children are also unknown, but that's not important," Aurora said waving her hand.

"I think I see where this is going..." I commented.

"SSSSHHH!" Yakko and Dot said at the same time.

I threw my hands in the air, "sorry..."

"Anyways," Aurora continued, "Salazar knew he wasn't going to get the throne now that they had children. He became very jealous of them, so jealous In fact that he betrayed the king and queen."

"Salazar gathered and army and took siege on the castle. He killed the king and Queen and exiled the children, "Aurora said bitterly, "no one knows for sure if the king and Queen are dead, they assumed so because no one has heard from them in years," Aurora continued, "and as for the children, they just vanished. No one except for Salazar knows where they ended up."

There was silence for a couple of minutes, the Warners where trying to comprehend the story.

"That's dark," Yakko said finally.

Dot nodded in agreement.

"The reason why I get so sensitive when my parents or Salazar are mentioned," Aurora said gaining some courage, "is because Salazar murdered my parents in cold blood."

Aurora grabbed my hand after she said that, it was a subtle move so that I was the only one that knew it happened. I gladly held her hand back.

"I don't know when or why it happened, but it did," it looked like she was on the brink of tears.

Aurora squeezed my hand tighter.

"That's why I was a little bit anxious when you guys came in and told me you were going to Acme falls in search of Salazar."

"It makes sense," Yakko said softly.

"And I've been thinking about that story ever since you guys said you were the heirs to the throne," Aurora said gaining her composure back, "I think the children in the story refer to you guys."

"What?" was all I could manage to say, "that's insane."

"Think about it," she said turning to look at me, "you guys were taken away from your true parents, And you guys are the heirs to the throne as well."

"Well, that just makes it more personal," Yakko said looking at his feet, "now I want to overthrow Salazar even more."

"Me too," Dot chimed in after being quiet for so long, which was unusual for Dot.

"If we truly are the children in that story..." I said, "that means the king's name is William, because that was our fathers name."

Aurora nodded.

"Screw Salazar," I said bitterly. I didn't notice I was shaking until Aurora put her hand on my shoulder. Her touch calmed me down instantly, similar to Yakko's. But when Aurora did it, I felt like I was already at home.

"I've also been thinking about something else," she said, "I've begun to trust you guys, and I even consider you guys my friends now, even though we've only known each other for a day..."

"So?" Yakko said.

"Well..." Aurora trailed off, "please don't freak out, but I want to travel with you guys to Acme falls."

I was dumbstruck, I never thought she would ask that.

"Is that ok with you guys?" She asked sounding concerned.

"I don't see why you couldn't..." Yakko said tapping his chin.

"I want you come!" Dot said excitedly, "it'll be a lot of fun."

They all turned to me.

"Wakko?" She asked.

"I would love for you to come," I said as a smile grew across my face.

"Thats great!" Aurora exclaimed, "I'm going to go get ready."

And just like that, she was gone. She practically bolted up the stairs and into her room.

I just sat on the couch, still thinking abut the story. If we truly were the children the story was talking about, then I want to get to Acme falls as soon as possible. I want to show the world that the heirs to the throne are back.

I want Salazar gone.

Gone for good...

And, just as fast as she left, Aurora came running back down the stairs with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Alrighty guys," she said happily, "I'm ready."

Yakko, Dot and I got our stuff from upstairs and prepared to leave again.

"Man," Dot said, "it feels like we're going on a completely new adventure!"

"It sure does Dot," Yakko said grabbing his bag.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Aurora asked, "because once we leave, we won't be coming back."

"We're all good," I said, "now, let's hit the road again!"

We all walked out the door and back onto the path we were traveling on before. It looked a completely different place when it's sunny outside: the trees where gently swaying in the wind, the birds where chirping, the sun was shining...

It was a perfect day.

Yakko and Dot walked in front, they were leading us to some extent. Aurora and I walked behind them.

"I just thought of something," I said to Aurora.

"What is it?" She asked picking pedals off of a flower she found.

"Well, since we are the heirs to the throne, we're technically not journeying away from home when we left our water tower," I continued smiling, "we're actually journeying to home."

Aurora laughed at my stupid joke, I still don't get why though.

Aurora hesitantly grabbed my hand, she looked at me while doing so. I could see that she was nervous, she maybe thought I was going to reject the gesture, we have only known each other for one day.

But I didn't reject it.

I grabbed her hand back.

And we walked, side by side, down the path, hand in hand.

With our destination of Acme falls, getting closer every passing second.

 _A/N_

 _Well damn, two chapters out in twos days, I'm happy with myself for that!_

 _Sorry if the last two chapters seemed kind of slow, I was just building up some backstory and justification for going to Warnerstock._

 _(I also needed to start things off with Aurora and Wakko)_

 _I'm going to try to upload a chapter every other day, but knowing me, that might not happen. It might end up being every two days._

 _As always, tell me what you think?_

 _Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Comment your thoughts about the chapter or story in general (I will always reply)_

 _The positive feedback so far has been incredible, it makes me so happy people that are enjoying this story, because I love writing it!_

 _ **Talk to you all later**_

 _ **-Peppydue-**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Devoided Of Life**

*Two Days Later*

We've been walking on the same path for a little over two days now, it was as if we weren't even making any progress, everything looked the same. They only way we could tell that we were moving was by the signs telling us how much closer we are to Acme falls.

I've been waking along side Aurora for the majority of the trip, while Yakko and Dot walk in front constantly bickering with each other.

"Your in my space!" Dot said to Yakko.

"No I'm not!" Yakko denied.

"Yes you are! I can touch you with my elbows!" Dot exclaimed.

"So what?" Yakko said getting in Dot's face.

"It means back up!" Dot shot back.

The continued this fight for awhile, while me and Aurora just awkwardly stood in the back listening.

"Are they always like this?" Aurora asked curiously.

"Most of the time," I replied sighing, "I don't know why but they always fight with each other."

"I feel bad for you," Aurora said looking at me, "I mean, you have to put up with this."

"It's not as bad as it seems," I responded, "the fights normally don't last this long."

For some apparent reason, Dot and Yakko were still fighting.

"Your not supposed to be in another persons space!" Yakko cried out, "people need their room."

"Well then why does Aurora get to stand so close to Wakko?" Dot asked frustratingly.

Aurora and I stopped dead in our tracks, I could see that Aurora was visibly blushing. She quickly moved away from me, obviously embarrassed at Dot's remark.

"That's different," Yakko said.

"How's that different?" Dot asked.

"It's because their in love with each other," Yakko said grinning at me.

"Shut up Yakko." I said, I hate it when he gets involved in my business like that.

"Hey!" Yakko said, "watch your tone!"

I shook off his remark and continued walking. Good news is that Dot and Yakko stopped fighting. Bad news is that Aurora made sure to keep her distance from me.

And we walked for about hour before we decided to take a break.

"Break time!" Yakko called out over his shoulder.

We all let out a sigh of relief as we dropped our bags on the ground and took a seat.

"Walking sure does get tiring," Aurora breathed.

"I'll agree with you on that one," I said with my mouth full of food, I got a look of disgust from Yakko. I just shrugged it off and kept eating.

"So," Dot began, "how much farther until we get to Acme falls?"

"Ummmm," Yakko said scratching his head, "I think it's about a day and a half to two days left."

Dot's face fell, I could tell that she didn't want to keep walking at all.

"Oh," she said sulking.

Yakko just rolled his eyes, "thats what the map says at least, it's been wrong before."

"We're actually pretty close," Aurora said after swallowing some food, "I'd say about four to six hours left."

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!?" Dot exclaimed, "FOUR TO SIX HOURS IS NOT CLOSE!"

We all just stared at her in shock, I didn't realize she could yell so loud. Dot coughed a couple of times after she yelled, she's been coughing on and off for the past couple of days, I fear she might be getting sick.

"I'm going for a walk," Dot mumbled as she got up and walked away."

"Where do you think your going?" Yakko called out after her.

"Away from you guys for a bit," she said over her shoulder.

"Of course she is," Yakko mumbled, "hey! wait up!" He called out to her as he ran.

Now it was just me and Aurora, alone, again.

"Sooooooo," I began awkwardly, I didn't know what to say. Frankly, I was nervous that Yakko and Dot left us alone, I don't want to mess anything up right now, "the weather is pretty nice..."

Aurora just looked at me a giggled, "yes it is," she responded.

I just looked away, I was already messing things up. I felt my cheeks burning. I was desperately racking my brain for something interesting to talk about.

"What do you even plan on doing once you get Acme falls?" Aurora asked throwing a stone into the forest.

"Hmmmm, I actually don't know," I responded, I was so wrapped up in the whole 'take-over-the-throne' thing, I forgot to plan ahead as to what I was even going to do to accomplish that goal.

"Huh," was all Aurora responded with.

I just absentmindedly nodded my head. I heard a branch snap in the forest and it made me jump, I quickly realized that it was probably just an animal. Aurora laughed at me for jumping, I just frowned at her.

"What?" She asked laughing.

"Stop laughing!" I said crossing my arms.

"But... they way... you jumped," Aurora was practically dying of laughter.

"It's not funny," I said grumpily.

"Oh, I'm just teasing," she said putting her hand on my shoulder. Her touch filled me with a warm feeling, it was indescribable.

I practically melted into her hand.

Aurora noticed this and gave me a weird look.

"Are you ok?" Aurora said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said quickly gaining my composure back, I cleared my throat as well.

I thought I heard snickering coming from the woods, similar to where I though I heard the twig snap. I, yet again, dismissed that noise from my brain. I must be out of it today...

"Sooooo," Aurora said out of the blue, she looked uncomfortable: she was tapping her fingers on the ground, looking around her, "how would you react if you found out that someone liked you?"

I was taken aback by this question, I didn't know how to respond. Was she insinuating something else?

"Well," I began while scratching the back of my neck, "I guess I would tell them if I liked them back or not."

"Oh," Aurora said curling her finger through her hair.

"Any particular reason why you would ask that?"

"No," Aurora said quickly.

She was playing me as if I was dumb. I know she likes me, it's pretty obvious. And I kind of like her back too, even though we haven't known each other for that long. It's best to take things slow.

"HA!" I heard Yakko call out from the forest, "I KNEW YOU TWO LIKED EACH OTHER!"

"What?!" Aurora said trying to show no emotions.

"I saw the way you two act around each other," Yakko said grinning, "it's obvious you two like each other."

"Oooooh" Dot said, "Wakko's got a girlfriend."

"No I don't!" I said blushing, "we're just friends."

"Sureeeeee," Dot said skeptically.

I just shook my head in frustration and Aurora sighed.

"We should probably get going again," I said being visibly annoyed.

"I agree," Yakko said, "let's go."

Dot immediately started complaining about how far the walk is while Aurora just got up silently and started walking in the back. Something was on her mind, I could tell.

We walked for about an hour before we saw something interesting.

Yakko suddenly stopped, he stared a small piece of wood implanted into the ground.

"That doesn't make any sense," he mumbled to himself.

"What is it?" I asked walking up to Yakko.

"That sign says that we are in Acme falls," Yakko replied scratching his head, "but the map says we still have a days journey..."

Aurora walked up beside us, "no, this looks right," she said pointing ahead of us, "it's just around this bend."

"Oh," I responded.

"Finally," Dot sighed, "let's get going right away then!"

Yakko just shrugged and then continued walking.

The anticipation was too much bear, my heart was beating at a million miles per second. I don't know what I was going to see. But there's only one way to find out.

We kept waking around the bend, it felt like and eternity.

But as we approached the end of it, my heart sank.

What I saw, was not at all what I expected it to look like.

It was a small village, but it was barren and gray, devoided of any sign of life. It was empty.

"What happened..." was all I managed to say...

 ** _A/N_**

 _Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others, I just thought that this was an appropriate place to end off for this chapter._

 _Anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter (I will always reply)_

 ** _Talk to you all later._**

 ** _-Peppydue-_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Suspected Follower**

"Where is everybody?" Yakko asked shocked.

I was wondering where everyone was too, I knew from the diary that Acme falls wasn't beautiful anymore, but I didn't think it'd look like this...

"This doesn't make any sense," Aurora said shaking her head, "no, no, we must be in the wrong place..."

"We are definitely in Acme falls," Yakko said un-enthusiastically, "there's a sign over there that says we are."

Dot just shook her head in dissatisfaction, "so we did all of that walking, and arrive at this!?"

I kicked a small rock out of frustration.

This was probably one of the most anticlimactic moments of my life.

"What do we do now?" Aurora asked sounding disappointed, "we can't ask anyone where the castle is..."

I stepped in front of everyone and turned to face them.

"Guys, come on," I said, "this may be a major set back, but our goal is still the same, we are going to find Salazar and bring him to justice!"

I heard someone clapping slowly behind me. I turned to look at them. I saw a man standing there, he wasn't old, he looked to be in his mid twenty's. He was relatively tall with short hair and some stubble.

"That was quite the speech kid," he said to me.

"Who are you?" Yakko asked the man while he stepped in front of me.

"The names Jared, kid," the man said bowing, "what about you?"

"I'm Yakko."

"And I'm Wakko," I finished, "we're the Warners brothers."

"And I'm the Warner sister, Dot," Dot chimed in.

"My names Aurora, I'm a friend of theirs."

"Well it's wonderful to meet you all," Jared said, "but may I ask what you are doing here? This is an odd place for strangers."

"We're here to find Salazar," I said to Jared.

Jared's face fell once I said "Salazar."

I wonder why everyone gets so shocked whenever his name is mentioned.

"I think it's best if you kids turn around," Jared said suddenly in a state of panic, "Salazar is not a man you want to deal with."

"Why would we turn back?" I asked, "we just got here..."

Jared just shook his head and walked away.

"You four are doomed..." he mumbled as he walked away.

I looked over at Yakko who had a shocked expression on his face, I too was shocked at what just happened.

Salazar has obviously done something bad to make everyone react like that when saying his name.

We continued to walk around the town for a while, it wasn't very big, it took us about twenty minutes to walk from either end of the town. But the thing that struck me as odd was the amount of people in this town, it was more than I expected.

There may have been a lot of people living in the town, but the streets were barren. Everyone was cooped up in their homes, seemingly afraid to go outside. The only way you could tell there was some form of life here, was the people peering through there curtains and ultimately shutting them as we walked by.

What was going on with this town

"Hey Wakko?!" Aurora said waving her hand in front of my face, "are you ok?"

I was so deep in thought that I didn't know they were talking to me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said quickly, her hand startled me, "I was just thinking."

"You're always thinking Wakko," Aurora said playfully punching my arm, I blushed a little bit. Yakko then winked at me, I stuck my tongue out as a response.

Aurora giggled and then walked out in front of us. I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away, she was truly as close to perfect as you can get. Dot noticed me staring at her and she elbowed me in the side.

"Boys..." Dot mumbled to her self while she rolled her eyes. She walked off after Aurora while me and Yakko took up the rear.

We walked around the town a little bit more, scoping out any place or person that could be remotely helpful to us.

Shortly after, we ran into Jared again.

Jared noticed us and flashed a shocked and sympathetic glance in our direction. He sighed and walked on over to us.

"I guess you guys didn't want to leave," he said looking at his feet.

"No, we came here with a goal," I said to him, "and we plan on achieving that goal."

Jared looked up at us, "if you guys truly want to see Salazar, then follow me. I have some information to share with you before hand."

Yakko nodded in agreement. He looked at all of us as if to give him our consent. We agreed and followed Jared to his house.

It wasn't the nicest looking house but it certainly wasn't the worst looking one in Acme falls.

Jared walked onto his porch and opened up bus front door, he walked partially inside and turned around to face us.

"Well," he said beckoning for us to follow, "aren't you guys going to come in?"

I shrugged and followed Jared inside, Aurora and Dot came in shortly after. Yakko, however, didn't come inside immediately, he was looking at something on the side of the house. He seemed concerned.

"Yakko!" Dot said, "hurry up and get in."

"O...ok," Yakko said hesitantly, he came into the house slowly. He seemed genuinely concerned. Jared took notice of this and gave Yakko a weird look, it looked as if Jared was a little bit nervous.

I wonder what Yakko saw...

I dismissed this thought, my paranoia was getting a hold of me.

We followed Jared into his living room and we all sat down.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Jared asked.

"No thanks," Yakko replied, "we're good."

"Ok then," Jared said rubbing his hands together, "where do I even start..."

"Well," Aurora said, "why don't you start by telling us who Salazar is exactly."

Jared nodded at Aurora.

"Well," Jared started. He stopped to think, I presume to choose what words he was going to use. But he seemed to pick the phrasing of his next sentence very meticulously, "Salazar is the current king of Warnerstock. No one knows how he got to power, he just kinda showed up one day and announced that he was king."

That was an odd sentence to me, most people would denounce Salazar as some politically evil figure. But Jared didn't, in fact, he seemed to justify why he was ruling in a manner.

Was Jared a follower of Salazar?

No, that's a stupid assumption, he hasn't said anything nice about Salazar yet.

But what did Yakko see on the side of his house...

There was definitely something going on here.

"So no ones knows where Salazar came from?" Aurora asked mildly shocked.

"Yep, only Salazar himself and some of his most trusted advisors know," Jared said with a slight smile growing across his lips, it was barely noticeable, but I managed to catch it. The smile faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well that doesn't help us at all," Dot said throwing her arms into the air.

"I'm sorry kids, I don't know that much about Salazar, no one does," Jared said leaning back in his chair, "why do you even want to see him in the first place?"

"Bec..."

"We just want to see what he looks like," Yakko interrupted. I shot him a dirty look, he gave me a concerned one back.

"That's an odd reason," Jared said somewhat skeptically.

Aurora gave Yakko a weird look, but she then seemed to realize what was going on and what Yakko was trying to do.

"We've just heard stories about him and we want to see what he looks like," Aurora said innocently.

"I'm sorry, but that's not a good enough reason to see him," Jared said apologetically, "you kids might have to walk back to where you came from."

I shook my head in disagreement, "there's no way we're going back until we accomplish our goal."

"I can't help you guys if you don't tell me what that goal is," Jared said matter of factly.

"Thanks for your time Jared," Yakko said quickly as he got up, "but it's best if we get going."

Dot was about to protest until Yakko mouthed to her "be quiet".

"No problem kids," Jared said escorting us to the front door, "but please know this. Salazar is a man you don't want to mess with, I beg of you to go back to where you came from. You have no idea what you're getting into," Jared then closed the door to his house and left us all standing on his porch.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Yakko just shook his head and walked off the porch and towards the road.

"Yakko," I called out after him, "why didn't you want us sharing why we were here with Jared?"

"It's..." He started, "complicated..."

"Not really," Aurora said making her way into the circle we were standing in, "Yakko believes that Jared is a follower of Salazar."

"That's crazy!" I exclaimed, "you barley know him. Plus he's been so nice to us."

"But did you here the way he was talking about him?" Yakko said defensively, "he was practically justifying his ruling."

Yakko had the exact same thought as I did. Maybe Jared was a follwer of Salazar. If he is, then I'm glad that I didn't end up telling him why we were here.

"That explains why he kept telling us to leave..." I said.

"Yep, and we're not leaving now, it's too early," Yakko responded.

"What do you meant too early?" Aurora asked.

"I mean we are not leaving yet," Yakko said.

Aurora thought before speaking.

"When did we plan on leaving?" Aurora said confused.

"We're gonna leave once this is all over, ya know? Go back to our lives," Yakko replied getting annoyed.

"I though we were gonna stay here..." Aurora said mildly shocked, "because what's the point in going through all of this if we just leave after?"

Yakko just sighed.

"You guys don't get it," he mumbled to himself while kicking a stone.

Dot started coughing after their little argument. Yakko looked concerned.

"Are you ok Dot?" Yakko asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ya, I'm fine," she said a bit wheezy.

Yakko didn't believe her but he decided to not push the subject further.

"Wait a minute," I said, "where are we even going to stay?"

"That's a good question..." Yakko said tapping his chin.

I didn't think that this town would have a hotel of sorts, and I was right. The only buildings in this town (besides homes) where a couple of stores that looked like they haven't been used in years and a dumpy looking sheriffs office.

"I guess we'll just have to use the sleeping bags again," Aurora said sounding disappointed.

Yakko looked up at the sky, it was getting dark out, it was probably late evening by now.

"Come now," he said, motioning for us to follow him, "we'll sleep over there," he pointed to a little clearing beside the huge forest. The clearing was perfect to set up camp in.

We got all of our sleeping bags unpacked; Dot and Yakko were set up a little ways away from me and Aurora, I think it was on purpose too...

As Aurora and I lay awake, staring at the stars, I could tell something was on her mind. I could tell she wanted to say it out loud, but something was stopping her.

"Do you ever look up into the sky at night and wish that you had everything you've always wanted?" Aurora asked me out of the blue.

"Ummmm," I said, "sometimes."

Auroras just slightly nodded as a response.

I looked up at the sky and saw a star that I recognized.

It was the wishing star.

It was just as bright as it was back at the water tower.

"You know that star too?" Aurora asked propping herself onto her elbow.

"Mhm," I responded, "it's the wishing star."

"Oh," Aurora said, "I've always heard that it was the kings soul..."

"What?" I responded confused, "the kings soul!?"

"Yep," Aurora said confidently, "apparently, when the king and Queen of Warnerstock died, the kings soul was sent on a mission, a mission to find the true heirs to the throne."

"Oh," I said mildly interested, "so that star has, supposedly, been looking for us?"

"Yep."

I didn't quite believe that. I can believe that we are the children the story is referring too, but a mythical star that grants wishes...wait no, the soul of the king that has been looking for the true heirs to the throne.

No one would believe that.

"Of course that's according to a legend," Aurora added quickly, "I don't know if I believe that."

"Me too," I added.

Aurora and I then laid there quietly, staring at the stars.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Aurora asked nonchalantly.

"No..." I said. The question startled me.

"Oh."

"Why are you asking?" I said to her.

"No particular reason," Aurora said, "do you like someone though?"

"I don't think so..." I responded, "I haven't really met anyone that I've just clicked with, you know?"

"No, I don't know." Aurora said facing away from me, obviously hurt from what I said.

I thought about saying something else to her, but ultimately decided against it.

"Good night Wakko," Aurora said quietly.

"Goodnight Aurora."

We both then drifted off into a deep sleep.

But before I went to sleep, I had one realization.

I might not want to except it right now, but I will have to eventually.

I think I'm in love with Aurora...

As he looked off into the distance, pondering in what he was going to do next, he heard footsteps coming toward him.

He sighed and turned around, he saw a man runing toward him, with a huge smile on his face.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"Sire," the man responded, "I have found them."

"Found who?" He spat.

"The children." The man responded.

He then dropped his glass that he was holding.

"The children!?" He roared, "I thought we got rid of them for good."

"I'm sorry sire, but they fit the description perfectly."

"Ugggghhh," he screamed, "that ruins everything."

"Im sor..."

"Get rid of them! Get rid of them for good!"

"Yes sire," the man then took off.

"Idiot," he said as he sat down into the throne, feeling it's cold touch against his hand.

"If those kids think that they can just come here and ruin everything, their wrong," he said with a sly smile spreading across his face, "they don't know what they're getting into..."

A/ _N_

 _Sorry this chapter took so long, I've just been busy. School started back up for me, so the chapters will take even longer to come out now (I'd say every 3-4 days)._

 _I also don't know why, but people seem to be enjoying my very poorly written story. To be honest, when I started this, I actually didn't expect for me to get this far, let alone have this many people enjoy reading it. And to that I say thank you, the support has been incredible!_

 _And as always, tell me what you think!_

 _Did you like it? Did you dislike it?_

 _I'll talk to you all later_

 _-Peppydue-_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** **Left Behind**

I felt something tickling my nose, it was warm and soft. I absentmindedly moved my hand to try and brush it away, but it just twitched. I slowly opened my eyes and was confused for a second, it looked like I was staring at reflection, only it was distorted.

"Wah..." I trailed off closing my eyes again.

The thing I front of me moved slightly, casing me to open my eyes again. This time, I was staring directly into the eyes of my distorted reflection. I stared at my reflection for a solid couple of minutes, until I realized something.

That's wasn't my reflection, it was Aurora.

We both made the realization that we're starting directly into each other's faces at the same time because we both jumped back in surprise.

Yakko propped himself up onto his elbow and looked at us.

"What's wrong?" He asked still being half asleep.

"Nothing," I responded.

Yakko shrugged and then went back to sleep.

Aurora giggled.

"You really scared me," Aurora said smiling.

"I almost had a heart attack!" I replied throwing my hands in the air.

That remark just mad Aurora laugh even more. Hearing her laugh always makes me smile, even on the darkest of days, Aurora somehow brightens them up.

She's a gift from the heavens.

"Wakko?" I faintly heard someone say.

"What?" I respond, snapping back to reality.

"You spaced out again," Aurora said, "you seem to be doing that a lot during our conversations. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," I said, waving off her comment.

"Ok..." she said skeptically.

Dot rolled over onto her side and awoke with a violent cough. Aurora gave her a sympathetic glance before turning her head back to me, I could tell she wanted me to do something about it. But before I could do anything, Yakko already got up and was comforting Dot.

"Are you ok?" He asked sympathetically.

"I'm...fine," she said slowly. Dot sounded like she was very sick. The only problem was that there wasn't a hospital or doctors office here.

"I feel so bad for her," Aurora said looking right into my eyes.

I slowly nodded my head in agreement.

"She's strong," I said confidently, "Dot will pull through this."

At least I was hoping she would, I sounded too confident, there wasn't any way to get her proper medical treatment here.

I sighed and then looked down at my feet, I felt the slight trickle of a tear rolling down my cheek, I don't know why I was crying, I just was. Aurora saw this and walked on over to me, she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be ok," she said softly.

I desperately wanted that to be true. Everyone was tired and annoyed, Dot was gravely ill...

And it's all because of me. I wanted to go on this journey for selfish reasons, I wasn't thinking about anyone else, I wasn't thinking about the repercussions it would have. Everyone back at the water tower is probably worried about us, wondering where we went and if we're coming back. This all started because I wanted to find my parents, I didn't think my life would ever be complete with out them, turns out I'm wrong. Turns out all I needed was Yakko and Dot with me.

Everything that has happened so far has been my fault.

I clenched my hands into fists and began to cry harder, I was furious with myself for dragging everyone with me.

"I'm sorry..." I choked out, "this is all my fault, if I didn't bring you guys with me..."

"It's not your fault," Aurora said tightening her grip on my shoulder.

I moved away from her, "yes it is, I dragged you guys with me, and now look where we are. Dot's very sick and we have no place to stay."

I sat down on a near by stone and buried my face into my hands. Aurora walked over to me again.

"Wakko," she said softly, "its not your fault."

I looked up at her face, my vision was blurred by the tears free falling from my eyes. Yakko got up and proceeded to walk toward me as well.

"It's ok Wakko," he said softly.

No matter how many times they tried to comfort me, I still felt like this was all my fault. I continued to cry.

Aurora, out of the blue, hugged me, I could tell she was hesitant about it at first, but she quickly warmed up. I gladly hugged her back, we both held on tight. I was still crying, even though it wasn't as hard as before.

Yakko took a couple of steps back and smiled at us.

We hugged each other for at least ten minutes before Aurora pulled away.

"Feeling better now?" She said warmly.

I nodded and then wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I still can't help but feel that this is my fault," I said frowning.

Yakko just sighed, he walked over to Dot to see if she was ok again.

"Are too good to walk?" He asked her.

"I don't think so," she said slowly between coughs.

Yakko's face fell, he was clearly upset. But, then again, so was I. Dot is my sister, so I obviously care for her safety above all else.

Yakko continued to comfort Dot until we heard a familiar voice behind us.

"I've thought about what you guys told me," Jared said out of the blue behind us.

Aurora and I jumped when he said that.

"What?" Yakko said getting up to come closer.

"I've though about that you guys have said," Jared repeated sounding a little bit annoyed.

"And..." Yakko said sounding annoyed as well.

"I'm willing to take you all to Salazar..." Jared breathed.

I was dumbstruck, why would he change his mind all of the sudden?

Yakko looked very skeptical.

"Why would you suddenly change your mind?" Yakko asked crossing his arms.

"I...I just thought I would help you guys because you're just kids," Jared stuttered.

"We can't go," Yakko's replied, "Dot's too sick to walk."

"Well that's too bad," Jared said suspiciously, "well... only two of you guys could come, and one could stay behind to care for Dot."

I thought about what he said, it could work...

"I agree with Jared," I said abruptly.

Yakko looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, this might be my only chance to see Salazar," I said desperately, I really wanted to convince Yakko to let me go.

He mumbled under his breath, he was probably angry that I said that.

"Fine," he said throwing his hands in the air, "you and Aurora can go."

"Are you serious?" I said.

"Go for it," Yakko said, "I mean, you're right, this may be the only chance you get to see Salazar."

"He has a point," Aurora said looking at me.

I just sighed and nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then," I said quietly, I looked up to meet Yakko's eyes, "me and Aurora will go see Salazar and then immediately come back."

Yakko walked up to me and hugged both of us.

"Be safe you too," he said smiling.

"We will," Aurora responded.

And just like that, Aurora, Jared and I left Yakko and Dot, on our way to see Salazar.

I could tell Aurora was nervous, so I grabbed her hand. She looked at me and then smiled, she grabbed my hand back.

Hopefully this audience with Salazar will help resolve things, I really hope it does.

Before we took off down the path that would eventually lead us to Salazar's castle, I managed to catch a glimpse of something, something that made my heart Stop.

It was Jared.

He was smiling.

Only it wasn't a nice smile, no, it was a sinister one...

 _A/N_

 _Yes, I know that this is a short, sh*tty chapter, but I just wanted to get something out today because it's been like a week since the last one came out._

 _I promise you that the next chapter won't be as rushed._

 _Tell me what think of this chapter or the story in general._

 _I'll talk to you all later._

 _ **-Peppydue-**_


End file.
